Twilight
by Shizuka Rein
Summary: Awalnya, aku tak tahu apa itu indah. Setiap sudut yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Sampai suatu saat kau datang memasuki duniaku, selalu mengajariku banyak hal dan mau menunjukkan padaku betapa indahnya dunia ini. Kau adalah malaikat yang bahkan rela melepaskan kedua sayapmu untukku. -U.N- SasuFemNaru/Oneshoot/warn inside. RnR please


**Tittle : Twilight**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : Shizuka Rein**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and other**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Tidak sesuai EYD, ide mainsteram, etc.**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious. This is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 **\- Twilight -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

Mereka mengatakan dunia ini begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

Hujan, pelangi, senja, dan fajar. Mereka mengatakan itu adalah sebagian dari keindahan yang ada di dunia ini. Menakjubkan. Satu kata itu yang sering orang katakan padaku ketika menyaksikan satu diantara empat hal itu. Mereka memberitahuku, betapa indahnya hujan, seperti awan sendu yang tengah menangis. Mereka juga mengatakan, betapa indahnya pelangi seusai hujan, seperti kumpulan garis warna warni yang tengah menjembatani langit sendu seusai hujan. Senja dan Fajar, mereka juga mengatakan, cahaya senja sangat menghangatkan, dengan warna jingga yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Fajar, mereka mengatakan, cahaya fajar berbanding terbalik dengan senja, jika senja menghangatkan, maka cahaya fajar lebih menyejukkan dengan cahaya yang bersinar cerah yang terbit dari ufuk timur. Kubalas semuanya dengan senyum, cerita mereka mampu membuatku merasakan dan melihat hal yang sama.

Melihat?

Kata itu sudah lama kulupakan. Bahkan aku tak tahu, apa aku bisa melihat atau tidak. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Gelap, kata itu tak pernah berubah dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan, maupun tahun ke tahun. Selalu sama dan tak pernah berubah. Cahaya dan warna, dua hal yang orang katakan adalah hal indah di dunia ini, berbanding terbalik denganku, dua hal itu adalah sesuatu yang takkan pernah kulihat. Indah atau tidak, aku tak bisa menilainya. Tetapi saat seorang menceritakan padaku, aku dapat menilai betapa indahnya hal itu, terdengar jelas pada indaraku saat dia mengatakannya dengan nada takjub.

Aku tak tahu.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Mereka tahu apa itu indah, sedang yang kutahu hanyalah gelap. Dunia ini indah, itu yang mereka katakan. Dunia ini sangat gelap, itu yang aku katakan. Dunia mereka berbeda dengan duniaku—jauh berbeda.

Terlahir dengan kelainan pada mataku, membuatku tak bisa mengerti apa itu indah. Memaksaku hanya mengenal kata gelap, gelap, dan gelap. Sunyi, terkadang aku juga merasakannya. Jauh dari kata sempurna, itulah hidupku.

Usiaku sudah menginjak 17 tahun, selama itu pula aku tak mengenal kata lain selain gelap. Beruntung, di samping itu, orang-orang yang kusayangi selalu ada untukku. Sejenak aku bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya meskipun aku tak bisa melihat, aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka. Aku tak perlu takut untuk merasa kesepian, cerita mereka juga mampu membuatku mengerti apa saja tentang dunia ini.

Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, _"Semua akan indah pada waktunya, kebahagiaan butuh proses dan waktu yang panjang."_ aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seorang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Aku tak pernah lupa akan hal itu, membuatku dengan sabar menanti kebahagiaan itu.

 **~oOo~**

Satu tetes, dua tiga empat tetes air. Tetesan air itu semakin betambah banyak, suara derasnya semakin terdengar memasuki pendengaranku. Aroma basah tanah menyeruak memasuki indra penciumanku. Hujan. Hujan selalu memiliki aroma yang khas. Memunculkan suasana yang dingin namun menghanyutkan. Aku tak pernah bosan melakukan hal ini, memandang kosong taman belakang rumahku, sembari duduk di teras belakang, ditemani secangkir coklat hangat buatankaa-san. Aku memang tak bisa melihat hujan, tapi aku bisa merasakannya.

Aku mulai terhanyut merasakan suasana ketika hujan turun. Kegiatan yang tak pernah absen kulakukan ketika hujan turun. Sampai suara lain ikut memasuki pendengaranku.

"Naruto…"

Suara baritone merdu itu menyapaku, memanggil namaku dengan suara khasnya. Aku sangat mengenali siapa pemilik suara ini. Aku menoleh kearah suara itu, sembari garis bibirku melengkung, menampilkan senyum hangat.

"Sasuke?" panggilku lirih.

Kudengar derap langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat kearahku. Sampai aku merasakan seorang duduk di sampingku. kemudian Ia berucap, "Menghitung titik hujan?" ia terkekeh pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Seperti biasanya. Sembari menunggumu, Sasuke."

Ya, dia Sasuke. Seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Kekasihku, sahabatku, dan pelindungku. Kami telah menjalin hubungan sejak setahun yang lalu. Sasuke adalah sahabat kecilku, umurku dengannya berjarak 3 tahun, hal itu membuatku juga merasakan kehadirannya sebagai seorang kakak. Aku memang tak pernah tahu bagaimana wajahnya, tapi kaa-san pernah memberitahuku jika Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Aku jadi meragukannya, jika memang ia tampan, seharusnya ia mencari gadis lain yang jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan denganku, aku hanya gadis buta yang tak dapat melihatnya, jangankan melihatnya melihat diriku sendiri pun aku tak bisa. Aku tak pernah tahu alasannya dia mencintaiku, tapi yang kutahu hanyalah ia memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan aku merasakannya. Perlakuan itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya, meski aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama." ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Aku tahu Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang akan meningkari janjinya sendiri. Dia menepati janjinya untuk menemuiku hari ini. Kegiatan yang rutin ia lakukan. Mengunjungiku untuk menghibur dan menemaniku.

"Tak apa." aku tersenyum hangat padanya. Jujur aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke, ekspresinya dan bagaimana fisiknya. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk saat ini, mungkin suatu hari nanti itu akan terwujud. Yang harus kulakukan adalah sabar menanti.

"Sudah dapat berapa tetes kau menghitung?" tanyanya kemudian, aku terkikik geli. "Empat tetes, setelah itu tak lagi terhitung. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Semalam kau mendapat berapa bintang?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku masih ingat betul, semalam Sasuke mengatakan padaku, akan menghitung bintang untukku.

"Hanya ada satu, tapi bintang itu paling terang." Aku menautkan kedua alisku, pertanda aku bingung dengan ucapannya. Hanya ada satu bintang? Orang-orang bilang, bintang itu berjumlah banyak hingga tak terhitung. Tapi apa yang Sasuke katakan? Hanya ada satu, bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau berbohong, orang-orang bilang, bintang itu berjumlah sangat banyak, hingga mereka tak bisa menghitungnya. Mana mungkin hanya ada satu, Sasuke." kataku membantah ucapannya.

Kudengar Sasuke tertawa lirih, memangnya apa yang lucu? Ucapanku benar adanya bukan? "Itu bintang yang orang-orang tahu, berbeda dengan bintangku, aku hanya punya satu bintang dan itu paling terang diantara bintang manapun. Bahkan bintang itu bisa bersinar siang maupun malam." ucap Sasuke setelah ia selesai dengan tawanya. Ucapan itu semakin membuatku bingung. Tunggu, bintang yang bisa bersinar siang maupun malam? Bintang macam apa itu? Setahuku bintang hanya ada saat malam saja, setidaknya begitu yang pernah kudengar.

"Kau ingin membodohiku ya? Mana ada bintang yang bersinar saat siang." ucapku kesal.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkikik pelan. "Baiklah, aku tidak bohong. Jika kau mau aku bisa menyentuhnya untukmu?" ehh? Apa katanya tadi? Menyentuhnya? Lagi-lagi itu tak masuk akal.

Belum sempat kujawab, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh daguku, mengarahkan daguku untuk sedikit mendongak. Aku yakin ini adalah perbuatan Sasuke. Detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mendarat diatas bibirku. Apa lagi? itu sudah jelas bibir Sasuke yang tengah mengecup bibirku. Bibir hangat Sasuke mengecupku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku bisa mencintainya.

"Kau bintangku itu, Naruto." ucapnya, selepas ia mengecup bibirku. Aku kaget mendengarnya, kurasakan jantungku berpacu sedikit lebih cepat, kedua pipiku serasa panas. Aku malu. Tak biasanya Sasuke berkata manis seperti itu, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi kuakui, aku menyukainya.

"Ck, darimana kau bisa belajar berbicara seperti itu. Kau terdengar sangat amatir dengan nada datarmu dipadukan kata-kata itu. Itu tak ada manis-manisnya, Sasuke." aku berdecak, namun Sasuke meresponnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku takkan berkata manis lagi, tapi semua yang kukatakan jujur adanya." kurasakan Sasuke menyentuh tanganku lalu mengenggamnya erat. Aku masih terdiam. "Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin melihat hujan bukan? Nahh sekarang ikut denganku." Sasuke berucap sembari menuntunku untuk berdiri. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, tidakkah ia tahu aku ini buta, mana bisa aku melihat hujan. Menawariku melihat hujan, kurasa mustahil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku dan Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Kurasakan tubuhku mendingin diterpa guyuran air. Air itu terasa membasahi seluruh tubuhku, dingin namun nyaman. Jangan katakan jika ini yang Sasuke maksud melihat hujan adalah bermain hujan. Aku masih belum membuka suara, bermaksud agar Sasuke membuka suara lebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung." akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. Namun aku masih tak mengerti arti ucapannya. Guyuran hujan masih menerpa tubuhku, mungkin Sasuke juga. Tapi kami masih terdiam di tempat yang sama.

Sasuke membalik badanku, kemudian masing-masing tangannya meraih kedua masing-masing tanganku dan merentangkannya. "Sekarang kau merasakannya, Naru? Inilah hujan, tutup kedua matamu, rasakan, dan kau akan melihatnya." Tanpa protes sedikitpun, aku melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Kututup kedua mataku. Gelap, jelas hanya itu yang terlihat, namun perlahan cahaya masuk memenuhi imajinasiku, terpaan air masih saja menguyur tubuhku, membuat imajinasiku ikut berubah. Disana terlihat jelas bagaimana gambaran tentang hujan, gambaran yang selama ini orang-orang katakan. Aku melihatnya, aku melihat hujan. Sasuke benar, jika aku bisa merasakannya maka aku juga bisa melihatnya. Tanpa terasa bibirku menyungingkan senyum. "Indah, Sasuke." ucapku kemudian.

Kemudian gengaman tangan Sasuke pada tanganku semakin mengerat. "Kau melihatnya, Naru? Indah bukan?" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Terimakasih, karena mau menemaniku merasakan hujan." kurasakan ia mengecup lembut pipiku, selepas aku mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

 **~oOo~**

Beberapa saat setelah aku dan Sasuke puas merasakan hujan, kami beranjak dari halaman belakang. Sasuke membantuku menuju kamarku untuk membersihkan diri. Hari ini terasa menyenangkan, meskipun air hujan terasa sangat dingin, namun terselip kebahagiaan disetiap tetesan yang mengguyuri tubuhku. Tak hentinya aku tersenyum pada Sasuke, merapalkan kalimat-kalimat sayang disela kegiatan kami dengan hujan. Kurasa Sasuke banyak tersenyum hari ini, entah aku memang tak melihatnya tersenyum, tetapi hatiku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan hari ini.

"Bersihkan dirimu, Naru. Lalu istirahatlah. Besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi." ucap Sasuke ketika aku sudah sampai di kamarku.

Aku mengangguk, "Terimakasih untuk hari ini." aku tersenyum tulus.

Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengecup keningku, bisa di pastikan itu bibir Sasuke yang mulai mendingin akibat kegiatan kami beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke." aku mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya, kemudian jariku berhenti tepat di sudut bibirnya. Aku mendongakkan wajahku kemudian mengecup sudut bibirnya singkat. Sasuke memelukku, ia berbisik, "Besok akan kutunjukkan hal indah lainnya. Dan kuharap kau akan menyukainya."

Aku mengangguk singkat, "Baiklah, aku menunggunya."

 **~oOo~**

Pagi ini masih seperti pagi sebelumnya, kegiatanku masih tetap sama. Setelah sarapan rutin bersama keluargaku, _kaa-san_ menuntunku ke arah halaman belakang untuk berjemur, kegiatan ini memang rutin kulakukan, _kaa-san_ memberitahuku jika berjemur matahari pagi bisa menyehatkan tulang. Aku begitu senang, keluargaku begitu menyayangiku meskipun aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna secara fisik. Aku bersyukur di samping kekuranganku, masih ada orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan mampu melengkapi segala kekuranganku.

Aku duduk sembari menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari pagi. Seharusnya jika keadaanku normal maka saat ini aku tengah menuju sekolah untuk menimba ilmu, tapi tidak. Kedua orangtuaku memilih untuk memberikan _home schooling_ daripada menyekolahkanku di sekolah untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus. Orangtuaku menyewakan seorang guru khusus yang akan membantuku belajar di rumah. Biasanya guruku akan datang untuk mengajar seminggu tiga kali, dan beruntung hari ini bukan jadwalnya untuk mengajar, membuatku bisa menikmati waktu santai lebih banyak, sembari menunggu Sasuke menjemput.

Aku menikmati udara pagi yang menghembus menyentuh kulitku, membuatku merasa nyaman. Detik berikutnya sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsi kegiatanku. Suara lembut itu semakin menuju arahku, itu suara kaa-san _._ Suara kaa-san terdengar ceria dan begitu bahagia lebih dari sebelumnya. Apa kaa-san baru saja mendapat undian? ahh tentu saja bukan, pasti hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding undian.

"Naruto…" suara lembut itu memanggil namaku, bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut pada pucuk kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum, "Ada apa kaa-san? Kaa-san terdengar bahagia?" tanyaku.

Kudengar kaa-san tertawa kecil, tawa itu—tawa bahagia. Kemudian ia menjawab, " Naruto, kaa-san punya kabar bagus untukmu." ucapnya lembut.

Kabar bahagia? Memangnya sebahagia apa sampai membuat kaa-san seperti itu? " Kabar bahagia apa kaa-san?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kau tahu, dokter pribadimu tadi menelpon kaa-san dan memberitahukan bahwa telah ditemukan pendonor kornea mata yang cocok untukmu. Besok kita harus ke rumah sakit." ujarnya menjelaskan alasan mengapa kaa-san begitu bahagia.

"Be-benarkah itu, Kaa-san?" tanyaku tak percaya. Sungguh kabar itu terlampau bahagia untuk kudengar, sesuatu dalam hatiku seakan melayang seketika. Hal yang kunanti, hal yang kuharapkan tiba juga. Aku begitu bahagia—sangat bahagia.

"Iya, Sayang. Dan besok kita harus menemui Dokter Kabuto untuk melakukan pemriksaan lebih lanjut, agar operasi bisa cepat dilakukan." jawab kaa-san penuh semangat. Dengan reflek aku memeluk kaa-san, meluapkan segala rasa bahagiaku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk itu. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir meluncur melalui pipiku, membentuk jalur sungai kecil—air mata bahagia.

Memang selama ini sulit sekali menemukan donor mata yang cocok untukku. Kecocokan maksimal yang kudapat hanya kurang dari 50% dan itu tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan transplantasi. Maka dari itu ketika kabar ini kudengar, aku begitu bahagia. Hingga aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku hanya bisa menangis bahagia.

 **~oOo~**

Sore ini seperti janji Sasuke kemarin, ia menjemputku untuk pergi kesuatu tempat, yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, hanya Sasuke yang tahu. Kebahagiaanku serasa berkali lipat, kabar tentang donor kornea mata dan juga kejutan yang Sasuke berikan. Aku tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur pada Kami-sama.

Perjalananku dan Sasuke, membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama. Sampai kurasa Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, ia membukakan pintu lalu menuntunku keluar mobil. Kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, namun entah aku tak tahu tempat apa ini. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku buta, ini penyebanya aku tak tahu menahu tempat apa ini. Apapun itu kuharap Sasuke menyiapkan kejutan yang indah.

"Kita Sudah sampai." akhirnya Sasuke mulai membuka suara.

Aku mengangguk, lalu bertanya, "Tempat apa ini, Sasuke?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." ucapnya singkat. Kemudian ia meraih tanganku lalu mengenggamnya, menuntunku perlahan. Aku tak mengeluarkan suara lagi, aku hanya mengikutinya menuntunku saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhenti melangkah, membuatku secara reflek juga menghentikan langkahku. "Duduklah, kita tunggu sebentar lagi." ucapnya. Lagi-lagi kalimat tanpa penjelasan yang ia ucapkan.

Bosan dengan Sasuke yang tak mau menjelaskan, akhirnya aku membuka suara, "Dimana ini, Sasuke? Kita akan menunggu apa?" tanyakku langsung pada intinya.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, bahwa kau ingin melihat senja, bukan? Aku akan menunjukkannya, mungkin sebentar lagi senja datang." jelasnya lembut. Ahh, ternyata ini ya kejutan untukku? Entah sudah berapa kali aku merapalkan kalimat yang tak kusadari berisi permintaan, ketika aku mengobrol dengannya—tak terhitung. Tak terhitung juga sudah kali keberapa Sasuke mengabulkan permintaanku, meski aku tanpa sadar mengucapkannya.

Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum hangat sembari mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hal-hal yang ia lakukan membuatku mencantumkannya sebagai alasan mengapa aku bisa mencintainya. Berkali-kali hal yang ia lakukan membuatku semakin mencintainya, katakan aku berlebihan, aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin dunia tahu, meskipun mataku tertutup kegelapan, namun hatiku bersinar terang karenanya—karena Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke kemudian menuntunku untuk berdiri dari tempat duduk kami. Sasuke memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, lalu merentangkan kedua tangaku, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan ketika kami bermain hujan sore kemarin. Ia berbisik lirih pada telingaku, "Senja yang ingin kau lihat ada di depanmu, rasakan, Naru. Lakukan persis seperti saat kita bermain hujan. Rasakan betapa cahaya jingganya menembus kulitmu, hangat bukan?" ia merapalkan kalimat-kalimat untuk memperjelas imajinasiku. Kututup kedua mataku, kulakukan persis seperti saat aku bermain hujan kemarin. Perlahan aku melihatnya melalui bayangan imajinasiku, cahaya jingga terlihat begitu nyata dalam imajinasiku, mentari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat menjadi objek yang begitu indah. Aku memang belum pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya, sekalipun itu di dalam mimpiku. Kata-kata yang Sasuke rapalkan padaku serasa ajaib, mengubah seluruh imajinasiku seperti hal yang nyata. Inikah yang akan kulihat nanti saat aku berhasil mendapatkan donor mata itu. Aku tersenyum, sudah tak sabar rasanya menanti hal itu. Sasuke masih setia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tentang senja, sesekali ia mengecup pipiku singkat. Kubiarkan saja, aku masih larut menikmati senja ini, mungkin sebentar lagi bukan cuma merasakannya namun bisa melihatnya juga.

Puas menikmati senja, aku membalik badanku, tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, entahlah aku tak melihatnya, aku hanya merasa jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga masih setia memeluk pinggangku.

"Sasuke…" panggilku kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Sasuke. Bolehkah?" pintaku padanya.

Sasuke masih tak merespon, ia terdiam. Kemudian kurasakan pelukkan pada pinggangku terlepas. Tangannya mengenggam tangannku lalu mengarahkannya sedikit keatas, kurasa ia mengarahkannya menuju wajahnya. Tanganku dan tangannya berhenti, kurasakan permukaan halus nan hangat. Ia berujar, "Sentuhlah wajahku." Seolah itu adalah tanda bahwa aku boleh melihat wajahya. Perlahan kutelusuri garis wajahnya dari dahi sampai dagu. Indra perabaku seolah menyetujui apa yang pernah kaa-san katakan padaku, bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Wajahnya begitu sempurna saat jemariku membelai keseluruhan garis wajahnya. Dahi yang tidak terlalu lebar, mata yang sedikit menyipit, bulu mata yang tidak terlalu lentik, hidung yang mancung, tulang pipi yang tirus, serta dagu yang lancip. _"Gambaran yang begitu sempurna,"_ begitu hatiku berkata.

"Kau begitu tampan, Sasuke." pujiku.

Kudengar Sasuke sedikit terkekeh, "Benarkah? Itu tandanya aku cocok dengan gadis manis dan cantik sepertimu." ucapanya sembari memujiku. Aku tersipu malu, pipiku serasa memanas. Ahh, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana wajahku, bagaimana bisa aku terlarut oleh ucapannya.

"Jangan menghiburku, Sasuke." aku mengerucutkan bibirku, lalu menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Hei, aku tidak berbohong." Sasuke terkikik geli. Lalu kurasakan ia mengarahkan jarinya menelusuri wajahku. "Lihat mata ini, matamu berwarna blue shappire, seperti permata." ia mengusap kelopak mataku saat aku memejamkannya, kemudian jarinya beralih membelai bulu mataku, "Dan lihat ini, bulu matamu begitu panjang dan lentik, membuatmu semakin indah." setelah itu jarinya beralih menelusur hidung hingga bibirku, "hidung ini, walaupun kecil tapi aku menyukainya. Bibir ini, walaupun mungil tapi aku tak bisa berhenti saat aku mengecupnya. Begitu ranum dan manis." jemarinya berhenti sedikit lebih lama, lalu mengusap lembut bibirku. Tangannya beralih membelai kepalaku, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau tahu, rambutmu begitu indah dengan warna keemasan ini, cocok dipadukan dengan kulit madumu yang manis." tuturnya lembut. Detik kemudian, aku merasakan hembusan hangat pada telingaku sampai sebuah suara memasuki pendengaranku. Ya benar, itu suara milik Sasuke. "Apapun yang ada dalam dirimu membuatku jatuh cinta. Ahh tidak, aku tak ingin 'jatuh cinta padamu', tetapi aku ingin 'cinta padamu'." ucapnya berbisik pada telingaku.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, aku bingung dengan kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke katakan. Memang apa bedanya 'jatuh cinta padaku', dengan 'cinta padaku'? Aku mendengus, anak kecil pun tahu perbedannya hanya pada satu kata saja yaitu 'jatuh'. Menurutku maknanya pun tetap sama. "Bedanya apa, Sasuke? Maknanya pun sama." tipalku sedikit sebal.

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa, meski tak begitu keras, namun cukup keras kudengar, mengingat betapa dekatnya jarakku dengan Sasuke. "Iya, tapi aku memilih 'cinta padamu' daripada 'jatuh cinta padamu'. Kau tahu, sesuatu yang jatuh akan selalu patah atau rusak. Aku memilih 'cinta padamu', karena aku tak ingin cinta ini jatuh lalu patah. Kau mengerti?" astaga, kata-kata Sasuke begitu manis. Jujur, sangat jarang Sasuke berkata manis seperti itu, aku jadi penasaran, darimana ia berguru? Kata-kata Sasuke membuat kedua pipiku semakin memanas. Aku hanya meresponnya dengan tawa gugup sembari mencubit lengannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata manis, kau sudah mahir rupanya." aku tertawa sembari menggodanya. Kudengar Sasuke juga ikut tertawa sebagai respon.

"Kuanggap itu pujian." ucapnya kemudian.

Selesai dengan tawaku, aku kemudian memanggil namanya, "Sasuke…" panggilku.

"Hn?" jawabnya begitu singkat, aku selalu heran ia hobi sekali bergumam.

"Sasuke… sebentar lagi aku bisa melihat." ucapku dengan nada riang. Terdengar jelas nada bahagia pada kalimatku.

"Benarkah? Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, kuharap kau bisa mendapat apa yang kau harapkan." balasnya lembut, kemudian jarinya membelai pipiku dengan gerakan lembut.

Aku tersenyum, "Kuharap, kau selalu ada di sisiku saat aku melakukan operasi nanti." pintaku padanya.

"Apapun, Naru. Aku akan selalu di sisimu." balasnya lembut.

Aku langsung memeluknya, merapalkan kalimat betapa aku beruntung memilikinya, betapa aku berterimakasih atas kehadirannya dalam hidupku. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan erat, merapalkam kalimat betapa ia juga mencintaiku, apapun akan dia lakukan jika aku bisa tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh, aku senang mendengarnya. Kebahagiaanku seakan bertambah, kuharap ini akan berlangsung bukan hanya sekarang, namun esok dan seterusnya.

 **~oOo~**

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, baru kemarin rasanya aku melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut sebelum operasi korena mata dilaksanakan. Saat pemeriksaan pertama dokter pribadiku mengatakan, bahwa kecocokan pendonor mencapai 95%, begitu pula dengan pemeriksaan lainnya, yang hasilnya bagus, sehingga operasi bisa dilaksanakan segera. Seluruh proses operasi yang memakan waktu yang cukup panjang di setiap tahapannya itu, akhirnya dapat terlewati dengan baik. Orangtuaku juga orang-orang tersayangku memberi dukungan yang begitu besar padaku, sehingga aku bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Aku senang, namun terbesit rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam, di dalam hati kecilku, seseorang yang kuharapkan kehadirannya, ternyata ia mengingkari janjinya. Ya, yang kubicarakan adalah Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tak ada disisiku saat aku membutuhkannya. Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya, dari tahap pertama hingga akhir, tak sekalipun Sasuke datang menemaniku, atau paling tidak ia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untukku. Tapi tidak. Janji yang telah ia setujui ia ingkari sendiri. Bagiku aku bisa melihat itu takkan berarti bila tanpa Sasuke disisiku. Berkali-kali aku menanyakan, _"Apakah Sasuke sudah datang?"_ kepada keluargaku, namun mereka hanya terdiam tak memberi respon. Entah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke seperti tertelan bumi, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, adalah saat kami menikmati senja waktu itu.

Sudah dua minggu selepas operasi, aku menjalani perawatan. Hingga dokter telah melepas lilitan perban pada mataku. Saat itu, hal yang kuingin lihat pertama kali adalah sosok Sasuke. Sosok yang telah mengajariku banyak hal. Tapi tidak, ketika aku bisa melihat, aku hanya melihat sosok orangtuaku dan beberapa kerabat dekat saja. Lagi, Sasuke benar tak datang. Dalam hatiku bertanya, apa maksud semua ini? Tidakkah seharusnya Sasuke senang aku bisa melihat? dengan begitu aku bisa menatapnya secara nyata? Mengapa justru ia berusaha menghindar dariku? Aku tersenyum paksa ketika dokter memberitahuku beserta keluargaku bahwa aku sudah resmi bisa melihat. Hanya senyum paksa yang bisa kutampilkan, aku tak ingin orangtuaku bersedih jika melihat keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

Sedih, kecewa, marah, bahagia. Seluruh rasa itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam hatiku, berlomba-lomba menempati seluruh ruang hatiku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi disisi lain aku tak ingin membuat orangtuaku bersedih, dan bingung. Aku tak tega menghapus rasa bahagia pada wajah Kaa-san dan Tou-san dengan air mata kecewaku terhadap Sasuke. Biar masalah ini kuselesaikan sendiri, dengan caraku sendiri, tanpa harus menghapus rasa bahagia orang tersayangku.

Aku sudah memutuskan, jika nanti aku sudah diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke lalu membicarakan masalah ini.

 **~oOo~**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana dokter telah memperbolehkanku pulang, keadaanku sudah cukup stabil sehingga dokter mengizinkanku pulang. Aku berencana menemui Sasuke di kediaman keluarga Uchiha sore ini juga. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu, sudah cukup aku menunggu. Aku harus menemui Sasuke, menanyakan perihal ketidakhadirannya saat aku membutuhkannya, serta berbagi kebahagiaan karena aku sudah bisa melihat.

"Naruto, kau yakin akan langsung menemui Sasuke sore ini?" tanya Tou-san, ketika kami hendak menuju parkiran.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang duluan saja. Aku akan menemui Sasuke sendiri." jawabku kemudian.

Tou-san memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Jangan pergi sendiri. Pergilah dengan Iruka, biar dia yang mengantarmu." pinta Tou-san padaku. Sebenarnya itu lebih disebut kalimat perintah daripada kalimat permohonan atau permintaan. Aku tahu Tou-san begitu khawatir dengan keadaanku, sehingga ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membiarkanku pergi sendirian.

Aku mengangguk setuju, lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana Iruka memarkirkan mobilnya. Iruka adalah kerabat dekat Tou-san, bisa dibilang beliau adalah pamanku, untuk alasan itulah, mengapa Tou-san mempercayakanku pada Iruka. Sejak kecil Iruka turut serta merawatku ketika Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang melakukan pekerjaan di luar kota yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Hal itulah yang membuatku dekat dengan sosok Iruka.

 **~oOo~**

Setelah beberapa menit aku dan paman Iruka sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam area mansion Uchiha yang begitu besar dan megah, sedang paman Iruka hanya menungguku di dalam mobilnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu utama mansion. Kutekan bel yang terletak di samping kanan pintu. Sebuah suara menyambutnya dari dalam mansion.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pintu besar mansion itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya sepantaran dengan Kaa-san. Wanita itu begitu cantik diusianya yang sudah terbilang tidak muda lagi. Wanita itu memakai kimono hitam dengan corak bunga sakura, rambut raven panjangnya ia gerai, membuat penampilannya begitu menawan. Dalam hatiku menduga bahwa wanita ini adalah ibu dari Sasuke—Uchiha Mikoto.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah padaku, "Ahh, Naruto ternyata? Kau sudah keluar dari rumahsakit ya?" pertanyaan retorik itu ia lontarkan padaku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum hangat. Kemudian wanita itu menuntunku untuk memasuki mansion, "Ayo silahkan masuk." ucapnya ramah, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah memasuki mansion Uchiha, kami duduk di sofa ruang tamu mansion ini. "Kau mau minum apa? Biar Oba-san ambilkan." tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

Dengan gugup aku menjawab, "Ti-tidak usah Oba-san, terimakasih. Sebenarnya saya kemari ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apa dia ada, Oba-san?" tanyaku ragu.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas lelah, seolah pertanyaanku sulit untuk dijawab. Respon yang ia berikan membuatku merasa was-was, entah ada apa. Sepertinya ini bukanlah hal yang baik tentang Sasuke, begitu hatiku menduganya. Cukup lama wanita cantik itu terdiam sembari menghela nafas berat, ia terlihat begitu terbebani. Akupun tak berani bertanya lagi, aku hanya bisa menunggunya menjawab saja.

"Naruto…" panggilnya kemudian.

"Iya, Oba-san?" balasku.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di tempat favoritnya, akhir-akhir ini." kata wanita itu. Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung. Inikah alasan Sasuke enggan menemuiku? Dia memilih menghabiskan waktunya di tempat favoritnya? Tapi Mengapa? Dengan selingkuhannya atau pacar barunya? Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukkan hal itu. Pertanyaan mengapa, mengapa dan mengapa memenuhi seluruh pikiranku, mengubahnya menjadi pikiran negatif. Aku membeku sesaat, saat pikiranku memikirkan kemungkinan Sasuke berada disana bersama selingkuhannya. Astaga, aku ingin menangis!

Kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, "Tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sana, Oba-san? Apakah itu alasannya ia tidak menemaniku saat aku di rumah sakit?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Tolong jangan katakan pikiranku tadi benar? Aku tak siap mendengarnya.

"Dia selalu di sisimu, percayalah itu. Temui dia, dia membutuhkanmu." jawab wanita itu. Lagi, jawaban itu membuatku bingung. Dia selalu disisiku? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Saat di rumah sakit aku tak merasakan dia disampingku, jangankan ia mengenggam tanganku dan menguatkanku, mendengar Sasuke memanggil namaku pun tidak. Dan sekarang bibi Mikoto memintaku menemuinya? Dimana aku harus menemuinya?

"Tapi, dimana aku harus menemuinya?" tanyaku lirih.

"Aku tak tahu dimana, Sasuke tak pernah bercerita. Mungkin hanya kau dan dia yang tahu tempat itu." jawab bibi Mikoto lagi.

Hanya aku dan Sasuke yang tahu? Benarkah? Kurasa bibi Mikoto melupakan fakta jika aku pernah buta. Mungkin aku pernah kesana, tapi aku tak bisa melihat apapun saat itu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Mungkin lebih baik aku segera mencari Sasuke, sebelum hari semakin sore. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Oba-san." pamitku kemudian.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia berucap, "Apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." pesannya, menutup pertemuan kami. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Pernyataan yang bibi Mikoto lontarkan menimbulkan berbagai macam pertanyaan, hatiku sedikit berdenyut sakit, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Sekarang yang harus kulalukan adalah menemui Sasuke.

 **~oOo~**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat paman Iruka menunggu. Aku membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk. Suara paman Iruka mulai mengintrupsiku, "Bagaimana, Naruto? Apa sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke? tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng singkat, sembari menjawab, "Belum Oji-san."

Paman Iruka hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia kembali membuka suara. "Lalu? Apa kita akan langsung pulang? Memang dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku berfikir sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Tidak. Aku akan menemui Sasuke di tempat favoritnya. Setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan oleh bibi Mikoto." balasku pelan. Aku bahkan tak yakin apa aku tahu dimana tempat favorite Sasuke. "Antarkan aku, Oji-san." lanjutku kemudian. Kulihat paman Iruka hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

 **~oOo~**

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, entah apa yang hati kecilku katakan hingga aku bisa berdiri di tempat ini. Sesuatu dalam hatiku berbisik agar aku menuju tempat ini. Mungkinkah ini tempat favorite Sasuke? Aku sedikit ragu. Beberapa menit yang lalu selepas aku dan paman Iruka meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, tiba-tiba saja hatiku mengatakan, aku harus menuju tempat ini. Bersamaan dengan bisikan entah apa itu, aku meminta paman Iruka mengantarku menuju tempat ini.

Kuedarkan pandanganku, mengamati setiap sisi tempat ini. Disini, ada sebuah danau yang tak terlalu luas, tetapi sangat indah. Tempat ini cukup sepi, namun suasana disini begitu tenang dan nyaman. Aku yakin, jika tempat ini bisa melepas stress. Aku berhenti mengagumi tempat ini untuk sejenak, setelah ingatanku kembali pada tujuan awalku mengapa datang ke tempat ini. Pandanganku memincing tajam, mencari sosok yang mungkin saja bisa kutemukan disini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pandanganku tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di pinggiran danau. Pemuda itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, rambut ravenya sedikit mematahkan hukum gravitasi, gaya rambutnya memang sedikit aneh. Pemuda itu berdiri tenang di pinggiran sungai, itukah orang yang kucari? Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat pemuda itu. Beberapa langakah setelahnya, aku berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu. Pemuda itu masih terdiam, sepertinya ia masih belum menydari keberadaanku. Dari jarak yang dekat aku bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu, kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya sangat tampan, sungguh sempurna. Aku terkagum sejenak. Kemudian kuberanikan diriku untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda itu.

"Sasuke?" panggilku reflek. Pemuda itu menoleh, benarkah itu Sasuke? Jika benar, maka aku harus mengakui jika Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak girang lalu memeluknya, mengungkapkan betapa aku bahagia bisa melihatnya. Tapi belum saatnya, aku harus memastikan bahwa pemuda ini adalah Sasuke.

Kulihat ia menoleh tepat kearahku. Aku tersenyum hangat, namun senyumku luntur seketika, ketika pemuda itu menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Bibir tipisnya mulai membuka suara, "Naruto? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya padaku. Suara itu persis seperti suara Sasuke. Aku hafal betul suara Sasuke.

Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, hatiku berdenyut sakit. Seharusnya aku senang karena dugaanku benar jika pemuda itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa kebahagiaan itu runtuh seketika, ketika pemuda itu memandangku dengan pandangan kosong dan melontarkan kalimat seolah ia tak melihatku, padahal jelas aku berada di hadapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke? Kuulurkan tanganku untuk melambai tepat di depan matanya untuk membuktikan hipotesaku. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat air mataku menganak sungai melewati pipiku. Matanya tak merespon lambaianku. Mungkinkah Sasuke…buta? Apa yang terjadi pada matanya?

Aku masih menangis dalam diam, aku masih belum bisa membuka suara, lidahku serasa kelu. Aku masih setia membisu.

"Naruto? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang tak sempat kujawab.

Aku masih menangis dalam diam, kubernikan diri untuk memeluk sosok Sasuke di hadapanku, air mataku sudah berurai. Aku menagis dalam pelukannya. "Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyaku yang masih setia mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tangannya terulur menyentuh rambut panjangku, mengelusnya pelan, sembari membenamkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepalaku. "Sasuke, jawab aku? Aku bisa melihat sekarang, tapi apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke? Jawab aku!" teriakku padanya. Hatiku serasa terhempas keras, pikiranku berkeliaran tentang pendonor kornea mataku. Ketika aku menanyakan siapa pendonor mataku, tak satupun keluarga maupun dokter yang menaganiku memberitahukan identitas pendonor padaku. _"Pendonor tidak ingin disebutkan identitasnya."_ selalu itu jawaban yang kudapat. Jujur aku sebenarnya tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, tapi melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang, aku jadi berfikir, mungkinkah Sasuke pendonor itu? Tapi mengapa? Selalu ada kata mengapa dan mengapa setiap kali aku tak menemukan jawaban.

Inikah alasan Sasuke tak ada disampingku saat operasi? Karena ia berada dalam posisi yang sama denganku, berada di atas meja operasi. Ia menepati janjinya untuk selalu berada di sampingku. Inikah jawabannya ketika aku tak bisa merasakan kehadirannya saat itu? Dia berada dalam posisi yang sama denganku, begitu dekat, namun bodohnya aku tak menyadari semua itu. Jika tahu ini yang akan Sasuke lakukan, sudah jelas aku menolaknya. Cukuplah aku hanya melihat kegelapan daripada aku bisa melihat tetapi orang yang amat kucintai berada dalam kegelapan. Ingin aku berteriak dan memaki semua orang ketika mereka menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini padaku. Ingin aku berteriak betapa bodohnya Sasuke karena mau mengorbankan hidupnya untukku. Ingin dan ingin, semua ingin kulakukan jika aku masih punya waktu. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Semua sudah terlambat.

"Bodoh, Sasuke. Bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh. Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kemana otakmu yang katanya jenius itu, hahh?" makiku keras sembari memukul-mukul dadanya. Semakin lama tubuhku semakin lemah memukulnya, sembari terus bergumam, "Bodoh…bodoh…bodoh!" lirihku. Kakiku tak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhku yang akhirnya merosot. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuhku, lalu menundukkan diriku di bangku panjang tepat di belakang kami berdiri. Aku masih saja terisak.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke kemudian. Aku masih membisu, tenagaku seolah telah lenyap habis untuk memakinya.

"Naruto, kau tahu? Ini adalah alasannya mengapa aku tak mau memberitahukanmu tentang pendonoran mata itu." ia kembali berucap.

Aku menoleh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Tapi mengapa, Sasuke?" tanyaku lirih—sangat irih.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia kembali membuka suara, "Menurutmu mengapa aku melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya. Belum sempat kujawab, ia kembali membuka suara, "Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu. Menurutmu bagaimana hidupku ketika aku bisa menikmati indahnya dunia ini, sedang orang yang kucintai tidak? Itu menyakitkan, Naruto." ucapnya lagi.

Aku membelalak tak percaya akan apa yang ia balik mengajukan pertanyaan padanya, "Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa hidup menikmati keindahan ini, sedang orang yang kucintai tidak? Itu juga menyakitkan, Sasuke!" ucapku membalik kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Ia tersenyum samar, bibir tipisnya kembali terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, "Aku hanya ingin kau melihat hal yang pernah kulihat. Aku hanya ingin membaginya denganmu, salahkah itu?" ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. " Orang bilang, jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka bagilah apapun yang kau rasakan dengannya. Saling melengkapi. Sudah cukup untukku menikmati dunia ini, sekarang biarkan aku membaginya untukmu. Sudah cukup hidupmu penuh kegelapan, sekarang biar aku yang merasakannya." ia memelukku setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu, bibirnya mengecup dahiku lembut.

Dengan reflek aku memeluknya erat. Sebegitu besarnyakah cintanya padaku hingga ia melakukan semua ini? Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki Sasuke di sisiku. Tak hentinya aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan akan hal ini. Meskipun tadinya aku sempat kecewa dengan tindakan Sasuke, namun ketulusannya membuatku luluh. Sekarang adalah tugasku untuk selalu berada di samping Sasuke. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berada di samping Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke. Termakasih atas keindahan yang kau berikan, terimakasih atas cinta yang tulus untukku. Terimakasihpun takkan cukup untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cukup selalu berada di sampingku, Naruto. Dan tetaplah mencintaiku, maka itu lebih dari cukup." ucapnya sembari tersenyum tulus nan hangat.

Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut, menumpahkan segala rasa dalam hatiku, seraya merapalkan kalimat cinta padanya. Tak hentinya aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang tulus akan ucapan-ucapannya.

"Selalu, Sasuke. Tanpa kau mintapun, pasti akan kulakukan." ucapku lagi, ia membalasnya dengan senyum tulus.

 **~oOo~**

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku, banyak suka dan duka yang telah kulewati. Sasuke, adalah seorang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupku, mengubah sebagian hidupku dengan kasih sayangnya. Ia adalah keindahan surga yang Tuhan bagikan untukku, ia adalah malaikat yang dengan rela melepaskan sayapnya untukku. Aku benar-benar beruntung. Aku akan selalu mencintainya, begitu janjiku padanya. Aku takkan pernah mengingkarinya, kuharap Tuhan menghukumku jika aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri.

Sore itu, setelah semua terungkap, aku dan Sasuke menikmati senja di tempat ini. Senja sore ini begitu indah, dengan mentari bercahaya jingga tenggelam di ufuk barat, semua yang kulihat persis seperti imajinasiku saat Sasuke mengatakannya waktu itu. Aku tersenyum menikmati senja, sembari melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu sempurna.

Dia Sasuke, seorang malaikat yang bahkan rela mengorbankan kedua sayapnya untukku. Membagi seluruh keindahan yang telah ia lihat untukku. Aku begitu mencintainya untuk hari ini dan seterusnya.

 _Daisuki da, Sasuke…_

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Apalah saya malah bikin cerita yang Sasuke nya OOC sekali, entah kenapa saya pengen nulis cerita ini. Sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Simple Plan - Perfect.

Ini oneshoot pertama Rein di fandom Naruto, semoga minna sukaa ceritanya. Maaf apabila banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini, baik typo, alur nggak jelas atau terlalu cepat, karakter pemain yang terlalu OOC, dll.

Mind to review?

Sampai ketemu lagi sama cerita Rein selanjutnya...

See you :)


End file.
